Under The Crimson Blood Umbrella
by JustAVocaloidFan
Summary: Do you ever hope that a psychotic person would fall in love with you? For Rin, it's a horrifying nightmare. But as fate met her with a certain mysterious boy in her first day of school, what could go wrong? Well, Yanderes aren't so bad as they seem, right? My first oneshot here. RinxLen, rated T for language and slight gore.


**W/N:...Welcome to my first story?(shrugs)I made this back on Valentines' Day in Wattpad so I wasn't that late to publish a Valentine-fic oneshot,right?Anyway,enjoy this rather crappy story.**

 **Rin's POV**

February 1st...was the first day for me in Crypton High.A place where I could stay away from all of my crazy friends from United Kingdom (I was born in Japan and I was grown up in UK) and anyone who knows me, except for my parents of course. Though,I have a very overprotective Japanese mother at home and a Britain father who's like doesn't-really-mind-about-me in England for his business, I called it as normal.

Because of them, the usually quiet me became as insane as they were. My only goal in school was getting excellent grades so I could get out from this 'prison-for-students' place as soon as possible. It's not that I dislike having friends, I only wanted my buddies to be calm-hearted.

I have already set my resolution the moment I took my first step in this school. Silence, that's it. No interacting with other crazy people to make sure I study well.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Kagamine Rin, known as Rin. My appearance is nothing much; short light blonde hair, sky blue eyes, pale complexion and flat-chested. I added some accessories to my hair like a gigantic white bow and bobby white clips.

My school uniform? Well, a dark blue jacket with a long-sleeved white shirt inside it, a green ribbon (Boys wear neckties) and a yellow-checkered skirt. Just to make sure that my panties won't be seen by perverts around, my mom told me to wear mid thigh-length tights for it. So I did, with knee-length white socks and black school shoes.

Why do I need to tell you about it in the first place, though? Don't tell me that you like school. Anyway, as I was walking to class, I suddenly bumped into someone who was on my way. The books I carried on my arms also fell and one of them hit the person's head.

"Sorry" I apologized and was about to help the person in front of me when he said "I'm supposed to be the one who should say sorry" and stood up by himself. He picked up the fallen books on the floor and gave them to me.

The person in front of my eyes looked a lot like me. Instead of having his hair straightened, he tied it to a high ponytail. He seriously needed a haircut though and by the way, he also has blonde hair and spiked it like most boys do.

His skin colour is white, too and pretty skinny. His eyes were different from mine, a dark shade of blue. "Do you have anything to say to me?" he suddenly spat out and I shook my head before I took my book back from him.

"My name is Kagamine Len, first year. And you are?" he introduced himself. Hm, we have the same last name as well. I was sure that I didn't have any relatives left. Anyway,I told him mine and it turned out that we were actually classmates.

I was about to ask Len for directions when he walked away from me.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

Few minutes later of me getting lost around here, I finally found my classroom. Only to be greeted by the homeroom teacher, I guess so.

"Are you the new student here?" she asked and I slowly nodded. She seemed like ignoring me as she went inside as if I didn't exist or something.

"Come here" she made a hand signal to me and I walked in. The first thing I heard from the class was,

"See?!I told you that Rin is in this class!".

"Waah! Rin-chan! It's been so long since I met you!".

"Yay! We are gathered once again!" from people's voices that I recognized very well. I didn't have the urge to face the front when the teacher sort of forced me to.

I tried to smile as I saw my old crazy friends from the same school in front of me. Though, in my mind was screaming "NOOOOOO!" like a maniac.

"H-Hi, my name is Kagamine Rin" I introduced myself. "We all know you, Rinny!" the others replied to me. Oh crap, not that disgusting nickname again...

The teacher nodded in approvement."Please have a seat anywhere you like" she ordered. I was searching for a vacant seat when I saw many of them bickering to let me sit beside them.

"Sit beside me, Rin-chan! It's a very strategic angle from here!" the teal-haired girl or I should say Miku exclaimed.

"No, beside me! This place is the widest and the most comfortable of all!" the magenta drill-haired girl, Teto argued.

Another crazy friend of mine, Neru used violence. She already had someone beside her but she threw the victim's bag away through the window and pushed the poor person aside to the floor, brutally.

I sighed before I made my decision, sitting beside the boy that I met just now, Len. My old friends groaned of my choice but hey, they didn't have the right to decide my seat.

"Looks like you are pretty popular here" he commented and I only answered him with a shrug. His eyes were pretty unique, they turned pitch black instead of dark blue.

 _~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~_

Well, the lesson began and I didn't even pay attention. Instead,I only stared at the blue sky in Winter on my left. Although Len's head blocked my vision to see the whole scenery, I could tell that the sky was very fascinating to enjoy.

"Do you want to change seats with me?" Len suddenly asked and I was startled from my daydream. His current dark blue eyes glanced into my lighter ones.

I tilted my head slightly. "No, why?" I asked and he placed his cheek to his palm in boredom. "Because I thought that you want to look at the sky clearly" he replied.

"Nah, I'll pass. The view here is good enough for me" I declined. "You sure?" he raised his eyebrow and I nodded.

A few moments later, he also took a glimpse of the sky before he turned back to me. "Your eyes are much beautiful than the sky right now" Len commented.

I thought it was a compliment so I smiled. "Thanks" I replied and I saw his facial expression brightened up too from his usual frowning straight face.

"It was a shame that I didn't bring a mirror to look at my orbs though" I said, pretending to be proud of my beauty.

I saw him grinning more, his eyes turned black again. "Then let me take one of them out for you" he answered an odd reply. Take one of them out...?What did he mean by that?

Realizing that something was wrong into him, I gave him a very strange look and edged my seat away from him.

"W-What did you just say?" I stuttered, cautious that he had a mental illness or you know, yanderu (mental or emotional illness).

"Huh?" Len raised his eyebrows questionally. "I'm just saying that I would like to take out one of the mirrors from my keychain for you. Is something wrong?" he asked, showing me the keychain with a double-sided mirror. That was one weird keychain.

"Nothing" I lied and sighed in relief. I thought that he wanted to gouge my eyes out. That would be very scary.

 _~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~_ ~

It was recess and I was glomped by Miku, Neru and Teto before I could go downstairs. It simply meant that we fell down the stairs together like idiots as if we were rolling down from the hill. Of course, it pained me a lot but they looked perfectly fine, such a miracle.

"Ow! What the hell?!" I hissed in pain as I rubbed my injured leg and tidied up my uniform. Instead of helping me, they only stared at me while smiling.

Why did I befriend them in the first place? "Sorry, Rin-Rin. We didn't expect that you will get hurt like this" Neru apologized. At least help me or something! Oh and one thing, stop giving me more gross nicknames!

While I was whining about my friends' stupid attitude, I saw Len who was walking to God knows where. Coincidentally, he looked at me too with his dark blue eyes. As he witnessed me with them, his orbs changed colour once again to black.

Len then walked away from us. I wonder what's wrong with him?

 _~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~_ ~

It has been a week since I transferred here and this Kagamine Len sort of creeped me out a lot.

Example, he asked me whether carrots (the tip of the them) were sharp enough to kill during Home Economics last week. He was fooling around with me when he was in his pointy scissors and cutters during Arts class yesterday. I also heard him muttering a mysterious code about shi (meaning death) with a dark bold voice without any real reason. Til then, I concluded a very important lesson, Len Kagamine is a psycho. Meaning he is totally crazy and I need to stay away from him.

Back to the story. During my way back home from school, it was raining heavily and the wind was terribly strong. Luckily I brought my favourite red umbrella with me so I opened it as soon as I noticed the drops from the grey skies.

I didn't expect that the wind was getting stronger...and my light umbrella was flown away to the sky. Due to my short height, I couldn't reach it and my body began to turn colder as rain hit me.

As I was shivering because I couldn't take cold, I was sheilded by something above me. I looked up and saw Len with my umbrella.

"Is this yours?" he asked, his eyes changed to a shade of blue and I nodded. I was about to get it with shaking hands when he raised my umbrella higher so that I couldn't catch it.

"Why would I give it to someone like you? Just let me hold it and walk back home once in awhile with me" he spat out with a frown. I had no choice but to agree.

 _~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~_ ~

It was an awkward walk back home indeed. I rubbed my hands for warmth and Len was still beside me, holding my umbrella as if he was a servant to me and I was a princess.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" he asked and I lied by replying "Y-Yes...".He caught me fast, though as he held my hand to go back home faster by running there.

Then he stopped exactly at my house. "You should be honest with yourself, okay? Come on, have a rest inside" he gestured me to my house like a senior caring to his junior.

Well, maybe he was not so bad after all. I smiled and waved at him goodbye before I took my umbrella back home.

 _~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~_ ~

Then I was greeted by my mother in front of the house. Did I mention that she's very overprotective to her own daughter? It would begin in the next paragraph.

"What happened to you!?Are you cold? Oh my God, we should bring you to the hospital right now! Sweetie, please change your clothes and we will go there as soon as possible! Don't worry, you will be just fine, okay?" she panicked as she threw a towel at me and began lecturing about my health again. Seriously mom?

"I'm fine, mom. Calm down" I patted her back and she faced me with widening eyes.

"Fine?!Look at your pale face and cold hands! Oh no, you're hypothermic!" she exclaimed.

"But-".

"Oh wait" she stopped me when she noticed something strange. I tilted my head and she questioned "Did someone take you home just now?". Wow, she's sharp.

"How did you know?" I asked back and she smiled. "Of course I know. I'm your mother after all. Usually, you still have your umbrella open in the house with your clothes dry but now it's the opposite. Despite that you're still a little-"

"Mom, I'm already 16" I pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Probably it was someone taller than you are. The winds are strong so that umbrella of yours might flew away. Luckily someone grabbed it for you. Such a charming prince or maybe the princess disguised as a knight in shining armor" she sighed dreamily.

A charming prince? I don't think so. I was saved by a psychotic person from suffering coldness. I should thank him later though.

"It must be a boy, isn't it?" mom suddenly guessed and I blushed a tint of pink.

"Well..." I trailed out for words.

"I thought so! My Rin is growing up!" she squealed like a fangirl and almost hugged me to death when I didn't tell her so.

"He's not my boyfriend. I don't love him and I surely never will" I huffed and folded my arms in annoyance.

"Oh really? Why?" she asked and I was about to answer her when I sneezed.

"Ah! You're getting sick! Go to bath right now and I will prepare some chicken soup for you!" Mom ordered and went to the kitchen immediately.

 _~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~_ ~

Few minutes later, "Mind to tell me why don't you love that guy?" my mom questioned when we were on the dining table and I almost choked on my soup.

It took me awhile before I calmed down. "I think he's a psycho, mom. He keeps mumbling things like death and it freaks me out" I explained.

"Ah, is that so?" she asked, taking a sip of hot coffee before she encouraged "Give him a chance, sweetie. Who knows, he might be a suitable candidate for you". Looks like she's on Len's side.

"But mom-"

"No excuses. By the way, you shouldn't just say that he's a psychopath. Don't frame him" she cut me off.

I sighed and continued eating my chicken soup my mom made for me.

 _~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~_ ~

In my bedroom, I called my dad using an international phone service (Or whatever you call)."Hello?" a manly voice said through the phone.

"Hey, dad" I replied while smiling upon hearing my dad's tone.

"Yes, Rin. Anything I can do for you?" he immediately got to the point.

"Actually, there's a boy I know. He's kind of a psychopath, you know. What do you think about him?" I asked spontaneously.

It was silence before he answered "...Ah. I'm not sure but have fun in your highschool years". That was out of the whole question.

"Dad-" I was about to say something but he already hung up. Typical dad. I let out a groan before I laid myself on the bed to go to sleep in the night.

 _~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~_ ~

The week after that incident, I was still curious about Len's suspicious-looking eyes and I didn't even thank him for accompanying me back home.

It was 14th of February, the day filled with love and romance. Also known as Valentines' Day. I randomly made my own homemade chocolate to be given to my friends, with a pocket note in every chocolate "Happy now? Don't bother me ever again after this".

My mom helped me wrapped those sweet food with lovely pink and red wrappers before she gave them to me with a wink. Somehow, one of them was bigger and it was the prettiest of the prettiest. By the way, I asked her to write the note for me.

 _~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~_ ~

At school, Miku, Neru and Teto's reactions were like usual, hugging me like their lives depended on me. Len who just passed by us gave me a look with those black eyes again and disappeared in a flash.

On my way back home, I was walking back home with Len beside me. Oh, I forgot to give him the chocolate. This moment might be pretty suitable. Note that he's a psycho, I made a further contact with him.

Trying to get into the conversation, I asked "Do you live around here?". He looked at me before he shrugged.

"Kinda. I live in the orphanage since I was a baby. My parents dumped me that time" Len replied, not even showing his sadness.

Ah, no wonder he's been emotional all the time. I didn't expect he had a dark past like that. "Sorry for asking that. Oh, by the way..." I brought out the chocolate from my bag before Len even got to say anything to me.

I noticed that the only chocolate left was the one that looked a bit special. Oh well, "Here you go. Happy Valentines' Day" I gave him the chocolate and he received it emotionlessly.

"Ah, Valentines'. I just remembered that" he said and looked at the sky. "Looks like it's going to rain again" he stated, the clouds getting darker and heavier.

Crap, I didn't bring my red umbrella. "I know that I don't follow the Japanese traditions and all but here goes nothing" he took a deep breath before he began his new sentence.

"Rin, I love you" Len confessed to me of all the sudden. I was speechless, feeling very surprised of his confession. His eyes turned dark blue instead of black just now.

"I know this is a bit too soon. We just knew each other for two weeks and all but...what do you think about me?" he asked, his hands stealthily holding mine and somehow we became closer as our foreheads touched.

Mom, help me! That was the first time in my life that a guy confessed to me! For worse, he's a psycho so what should I say!?I afraid he would do something bad to me if I reject him!

"Urm, you can tell me later if you're that hesitant. Bye, I guess" he released his grip from me and was about to take his leave when I shouted "Wait!".

It began raining and both of us were soaked few moments later. "W-W-Well...I guess you could call that I do l-l-l-l-like you too" I returned the same feelings to him in words and I hid my face. Forgive me for lying!

The atmosphere was nothing but the sounds of the crying sky before he smiled. "I'm glad. Actually, I've kept a secret promise about you" he expressed his happiness.

Just then, my already cold hands were held with his again. "As long as you love me as much as I do love you" he stated, the colour of his eyes became black and he brought out an umbrella from his bag.

His umbrella was scarlet too as it guarded the two of us from rain. "I will protect you forever" Len spat out, the thunder roared and I could clearly see his serious expression.

After that, he brought me home again just like the last week's incident. "Welcome back home, sweetie. How's your day in school?" my mom greeted me and I didn't answer her. Instead, I went upstairs to my room and slammed the door loudly.

I will protect you forever...are the words most Yanderes out there say and I was here, in trouble for lying to Len. What should I do? Did it still matter to me? But why'd my mind said "It doesn't matter anymore"?

...What's wrong with me?

 _~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~_ ~

"Hey Rin" Len waved at me relaxedly from afar and I backed away from him. Blood, eyeless corpses and eyeballs were everywhere on the floor and also some on his right bloody hand. His eyes were black the whole time, swinging the blood-stained knife on his left hand.

"I've always adored people's eyes, Rin. Look at these. Aren't they beautiful?" he smiled deviously as he showed me those awful eyeballs from some kind of random people.

I didn't answer him though. I only took a step away from him but I could see him getting closer to me. Somehow, we were inches away from each other.

"To be honest, your eyes are the most beautiful among all of them" he seductively touched my chin and forced me to look at him.

"I'm not satisfied of only those, Rin. Let me take away both of your eyes from you. That way, you can see no one but only me!" he exclaimed, his knife aiming to my orbs.

My eyes widened of the sight and I immediately woke up from my horrible and awful nightmare. I held out my scream to make sure that mom didn't hear me. The Sun barely showed up and it was 3.48 a.m. referenced from my digital alarm clock.

My body was terribly shaking although it was warm enough for me, my heart was beating rapidly and sweat began to form. That was one scary nightmare.

Usually, I had sweet dreams about my childhood memories. But since I lied to Len, my first boyfriend who was a psycho; my dreams changed into nothing but gore.

I sighed in relief that it was just a dream before I went back to sleep, hoping that the nightmares won't scare me again.

 _~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~_ ~

The next day in school, I saw Len waving at me in the school entrance with a smile plastered on his face. I was about to stop but I cancelled my decision when I witnessed his dark blue eyes, meaning that he's in a good mood so I walked towards him to have a talk together like a 'couple' we were not.

"Good morning, Rin" he greeted with a cheery expression. Being nervous and afraid at the same time, I stuttered "M-Morning" when I replied to him.

He stared at me like he was suspecting something. "Is everything alright?" he asked in a protective tone. Ah, he got me.

"..." I replied nothing and dragged him to class because I didn't want to talk about it. Hopefully he would forget about that.

 _~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~_ ~

It was recess and I came to Len who was munching on a banana in a good mood. Bananas did help with despression and that was true for Len, probably.

He noticed me beside him and glanced at me with mild blue eyes, before they changed to black upon seeing me in scars and bruises.

"What happened to you?!" he asked, more like exclaiming as he checked my injuries.

I sighed before I replied "Those three idiots 'accidentally' pushed me downstairs" while pointing at Miku, Teto and Neru.

Len looked at them and muttering something murderous about those three friends of mine. "Len, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"E-Eh? Well, nothing much. I just love cursing words like shit so yeah, I mentally swore at them. What's wrong, can't you handle those kind of languages?" he scratched his head playfully like it was not really of a big deal. Honestly, I could handle those swearing words. Heck, even I said those myself.

"Nothing" I replied and brought out an orange muffin to eat for the day's recess.

 _~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~_ ~

A few weeks passed and it was almost the end of February. Though, Len didn't kill anyone but still, our relationship was awkward. We didn't share our first kiss yet and I didn't feel sure about my feelings towards him.

My mom only giggled like a broken Barbie doll when I asked her that question and dad who already went back home was like "Ah..." when the question was asked.

The morning was raining drizzly so I brought my umbrella to school this time. I also saw Len who was just beside me the whole time.

About him, my nightmares have gone worse and I made a decision...to breakup with him. I didn't say that I hate him! I just felt too much crazed myself out from those terrifying dreams. I didn't care if he wanted to kill me but I was serious this time, I wanted those nightmares to end!

"Rin, is something wrong?" Len asked, touching my forehead just to make sure whether I had a fever. "I-It's nothing. Let's go before we're late" I said and held his hand with my cold and shaking ones to school.

 _~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~_ ~

The rain stopped when we reached school so we placed the umbrellas inside our personal respective lockers, aside of extra shoes and P.E. uniforms. I only placed my umbrella somewhere outside the locker because I was lazy to open it.

By the way, Len looked at me suspiciously with those frightening black eyes every time we were together for no real reason. In fact, I didn't interact with anyone for the day.

Bla bla bla let's skip to after school. "Hey Rin. I know there's something bothering you. Mind to tell me what is it?" Len asked, his dark blue eyes looked worried...?

My lips quivered in fear for the next painful event, for him. "I-I...W-W-W-We need to break up" I declared, closing my eyes shut.

It took him a little while and I peeked at him when his eyes turned black just like the night sky. "W-What? You're kidding me, right?" he questioned, his eyes wide like plates.

"No, I'm sorry for lying at you all this time" I looked down because I didn't have the urge to even look at him anymore.

I heard him muttering "No way..." in a dark voice. I could guess well that he was getting very mad at me and I knew I would get killed by someone I just lied to.

"Sorry" I mumbled loud enough for him to hear and ran away before he could say or do anything. I heard a shout from Len but I ignored him. I also left my favourite umbrella alone but it didn't matter.

 _~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~_ ~

A few minutes later of me running, it was raining again and I just realized that I reached to the middle of the forest. That's because I closed my eyes all the time.

Then I stumbled on a huge rock and fell, my uniform became dirty because of the damp soil. My ankle was sprained and I just injured my leg from the impact of the fall. I was soaked in the rain, my body began to shiver in cold as usual.

The raindrops were soon being shared with my tears dripping to the ground. Going to be killed because of lies was painful. I had no idea why did I run away in the first place. I might die here from cold, being eaten by wild animals or lack of food and water.

Death is something we could never expect or known and yet, it is unavoidable. We just couldn't get away from it.

As I holding a sob, the Sun showed up a little bit and sooner, the ground I was sitting on was shone with the colour red. I looked up to see...The boy who wanted to murder me, shielding myself with his crimson umbrella. Then he closed his umbrella for awhile and placed it aside.

"There you are" Len sighed in relief before he grinned, his eyes were black like I expected. He was searching for something in his pocket. I thought it was a penknife to satisfy his bloodlust but instead of that,

It was a wet tissue and a plaster.

He gently wiped my bleeding leg with the tissue (I was actually alcohol that it hurt me a bit) and put the plaster carefully to its place. "I told you to wait, didn't I? Now look at you" he said as he held my cheek softly, his eyes returned back to dark blue.

"Forgive me" I apologized one more time and he smiled at me. Just a few seconds before I felt something soft pressed to my lips. It was sealed with Len's, a such gentle and sweet kiss before he pulled away.

I blinked in response, not knowing or sure what did we just do or what had happened just now. "It's okay, Rin. I understand you" he said.

I still didn't reply anything and Len sighed. "You forgot your umbrella" he suddenly changed the topic and gave me my umbrella before he helped me to stand up. In the end, he had to support me side by side using the human crutch method.

"I got some extra clothes with me so get changed. I won't peek, I promise" he blushed a bit when he mentioned about 'peeking'. To cover his embarrassment, he threw his clothes straight to my face.

I remained unspoken as I slowly remove my clothes, only to let a hiss of pain from my sprained ankle and Len had to help me for that.

 _~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~_ ~

"W-Why did you help me?" I asked, walking back home slowly. We were currently passing the park. Len also prepared a bag for my dirty wet clothes and my umbrella.

Len looked at me before he returned to the previous subject. "I understand about you. Anyway, you remember the chocolate you gave me during Valentines' Day, right?" and I nodded.

"I know your mom wrote the card because she put down her name as well. I still have the card within me. See?" he showed me the card mom had written to him and I immediately stopped our tracks.

"Give me!" I exclaimed, about to reach it when I almost fell when he didn't hold me back. "Calm down" he scolded before he searched for a place to sit around the place.

Then Len carried me for awhile before he sat me down to a bench nearby. He gave me the card and I snatched it before I opened it.

 _To: The one_  
 _Happy Valentines' Day, you lucky person. I as the mother of Rin Kagamine, am thankful that you are here. Please take care of her during school, okay?_  
 _If the receiver here is a boy who fell in love with my daughter, this is what I want to tell you. When it comes to love, Rin is very clueless and feels unsure what does she feel herself. To make things simple, please give her time to decide her own feelings. I know it hurts for you but this is for her own good._

 _I hope that your relationship will stay in love forever!_

 _-Rin's Mom (I'm not gonna tell you my real name)_

"I was disappointed that you rejected me, though. But after I think about this card, I am trying my best to understand what you really feel" Len confessed, grabbing my hand before he placed it to his chest.

"Accepted or unrequited, you are still here. In my heart" he smiled and let go of my hand.

It didn't take too long for me to crack a smile at him, too. Forget about him being psychotic, I thought my feelings started to bloom towards him as well.

"Len, I-" my confession was interfered by the thunder's roar. He gave me an umbrella, demanding me to continue our journey.

 _~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~_ ~

"Wait a minute. You still don't understand" I spluttered out my words when we were still on our way to my house. My ankle was already healed so I could walk normally with Len. Both of us used the umbrellas because it rained again.

"What is it?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, his eyes was dark blue all the time.

I wanted to talk about the reason I rejected him and tried to form into words but instead, I said "I thought you are a Yandere".I mentally facepalmed after that.

"Eh!?" he questioned, his eyes turned black from the sudden question. What was the mystery of his eyes, for God's sake?

"I didn't mean like that! I-It's just that you're telling me scary things like death. Plus, your mysterious changing eyes brings me to suspense!" I exclaimed while telling him my problem.

Len blinked before he made an "Oh..."."Well, my eyes are naturally like that. My eyes turned black every time I get jealous of someone, including your friends. Sometimes, it happened too when I was thinking of something...rather inappropriate" he explained.

"But what about the word 'death' you always muttering about?" I asked.

"Huh, death?". Len then flicked my forehead. "I didn't say 'shi' (death).I said shitto, meaning jealousy. About saying 'shit' last time, yeah. I actually lied" he narrowed his eyes at me.

I could only laughed nervously ."Ah, looks like I need to clean up my ears after this", that made him chuckle.

"Actually, I had nightmares about you killing people for me. Like a Yandere, yeah. It happened after you confessed to me a few weeks ago" I told him the truth.

He gave me a weird look before he patted my head. "To be honest, I am envious of them being too close to you. I wanted to confess my love during Valentines' Day because I afraid some kind of pests" he said the words 'pests' disgustingly.

"Will steal you away on White Day. Despite that you're pretty unsure about your feelings, I will take care of you for now. I would love to get rid of anyone that annoys you and gets into my way" he continued and ended his long speech over there.

"Including killing?" I asked and he gave me an insane smile, his eyes were the darkest than what I'd ever seen, blacker than black. Just like the colour of the black hole. "Only if you approve it" he answered and chuckled evilly.

Instead of getting scared, I also grinned like a psychopath. Thinking of those triple idiots (a.k.a. Miku, Teto and Neru) out of my life pleasured me so much. You know what, being crazy for once is surprisingly fun!

"Uh, never mind. Let's go home" Len came back to his senses and dragged me back home as thunder roared louder than last time it did.

 _~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~_ ~

"Ah, Len" I said when we already arrived at my house. He gave me a look while facing down on me (he's much taller than I was).I closed my umbrella first and let Len's umbrella close to me before I began this moment of confession.

"I love you too" I finally unlocked my trapped feelings and confessed to him while smiling in delight.

The thunder showed up again, flashing my sincerity and his shocked expression. He smiled before we both closed our eyes.

 _~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~_ ~

Now all of you readers know what's this story about, right? This is a story about the half-Britain and half-Japanese girl who is being cold to her friends and easily freaks out about murderous things.

Meanwhile, the emotional boy who is pretty gentle to his loved one but is actually an extreme Yandere on the inside.

They both fell in love and once again, they had a long passionate kiss...

Under the crimson blood umbrella.

 **W/N:...Review?Ah,I'm still clueless in this website.**


End file.
